Naruto Yu-Gi-Oh Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. After being thrown into a rushing river and knocked out by rocks, Naruto finds himself in an underwater cave, finding a strange card with a picture of a girl on it, Naruto wasn't expecting to end up meeting the girl in real-life, that was unexpected, but what really shocked him was that she wanted to marry him, what will his friends say to that. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **I'm not sure if someone has done something similar to this idea, but if anyone has, please tell me and accept my apologises.**

During a mission, Team 7 was attacked by a group of missing nins, though they managed to defeat all of them, one rogue managed to sneak behind Naruto and gave him a judo-flip into a raging river, after the team knocked out the last bandit, the rest of team 7 tried to chase after Naruto, but the water bashed his head a rock outcrop, after knocking Naruto out the water dragged Naruto underwater, as the team raced down stream, hoping to save Naruto.

What no-one knows was the unconscious Naruto was dragged into a underwater tunnel, where he ends up in a giant underwater cave-like air-pocket, after washing up on shore, Naruto beings coughing up water, which made him wake up and dragged himself from the water, only to fall unconscious again once safe.

Not knowing how long it's been, Naruto began waking up, looking around not knowing where he was, Naruto decided to explore to find a way out and back to his team, though after a while of walking Naruto came upon a stone pedestal, perched on it was a thin piece of card layered with dust, so being the curious type, Naruto moved to the pedestal and picked up the card, removing the dust from it as well, though on the card was a picture of a blond-haired girl wearing weird clothes.

Looking around Naruto suddenly felt a pull on both his chakra and the fox's chakra, all the while a gold symbols appeared in a circle, glowing brighter, blinding him a bit, then all of a sudden, there was a loud 'POP,' as Naruto had one hand covering his head, the hand that was holding the card was held out, as though it would shield him from harm, the key word being, 'was' holding the card.

Naruto, instead of thinking he was holding the card, felt something soft and squishy, blinking a few times in both puzzlement and to get rid of the spots from the bright light, Naruto gave an experimental squeeze, only to hear an 'Ah,' sound from a feminine voice.

Looking towards his hand, Naruto see's a young blond-haired girl looking about his age, even though she looked familiar at the moment he was more preoccupied with the soft thing in his hand, and to his shock it was one of the girl's breast, with past experiences of being clobbered by Sakura for accidental groping and being called a pervert, he was quick to assume the position.

Meaning, get on your hands and knees and beg your ass off for forgiveness.

Though the girl was more surprised that due to a mixture of her magic from the card, this handsome man's 'chakra' if she was pronouncing it right, and that red energy, somehow made her really manifest in this world, not only that but she can feel she still had all her powers, even the ability to still fly, though her thoughts took a back-burn for the time being, since she's enjoying the amusing sight of the young man hitting his head on the floor, but not bleeding for the headbanging.

Though as Naruto stayed his head on the floor he hears a soft little giggle from the girl, coming from just above the side of his head, looking up towards her, Naruto see's the girl floating in the air like a fairy, having a beautiful smile and eyes full of the same type of mischief he has when pulling a prank, only hers stayed.

But what she says next, though sounded like honey, shocked him, "I really like you, I'll marry you if you want."

* * *

 **And that's how Naruto ends up with a real-life Dark Magician Girl as not only his self-proclaimed girlfriend, but his** **self-proclaimed** **wife.**

 **How will everyone react to a girl literally floating on Naruto's back with arms wrapped around his neck, rubbing her cheek against his own, with a giggling happy smile.**

 **You can bet your ass Sakura will think he did something to the girl to make her like that and beat first, ask questions later, provided the answer is to her liking.**

* * *

 **As for the pairings, it would be Naruto/DMG** (Dark Magician Girl) **as the main pairing, though if you want to make it a harem and/or add other girl-cards then it's your choice to add them, though I'll help anyway** **I can, I'm sure everyone can see this having potential in being a funny/lemon story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Yugioh.**


End file.
